


Between the Sky and the Sea

by Kara_Eclipse



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara_Eclipse/pseuds/Kara_Eclipse
Summary: Snippets of the Valar mostly centered around Ulmo and Manwë.





	1. Ulmo on love

**Author's Note:**

> These are cross posted from my tumblr blog.

This was originally done as a gift for forgemaiar on tumblr.

* * *

 

It had been a source of great confusion to Ulmo once, how everyone apologized or lamented his lack of a spouse. It was as though they felt he lacked something because he did not have the great loves that existed between Manwë and Varda or between Namo and Vairë.

He preferred to liken himself more to Aulë who’s love for his children and those under his care was never lacking or Yavanna who loved to care for all even though the two of them shared a great love. Their love for those who remained in their sphere of influence resonated in him, and he found himself glad to hear of how their little ones Mitsanár, and Mairon were doing though he more often spoke of the two himself. Still he never felt a lack.

He did have Ossë and Uinen along with those who were theirs. All of whom he loved dearly and missed when they were away for any reason. He made it a point to welcome them and all of their children into his home the seas and whenever he found little Ulodin wandering lost or alone well he was happy to give her all of his free time to teach her more about the deeps same as any of the other children of the Maiar in his domain.

So no he had no great love. It was not something he needed. After all if he had that he may have missed what he did have.


	2. Five people Manwë loves

Melkor

It always starts or goes back to Melkor, which is fitting given their relationship, yet no matter what and no matter how many times he is betrayed or attacked or lied to Manwë always forgives him and loves him _always_.

Varda

When one speaks about love and Manwë one must always include Varda for she is his queen and dearly adored by him; his guiding light and the inspiration of many of the songs and poems he holds dear.

Eonwë

Though none of his Maiar feel his affections lacking Manwë holds his Herald most dear, particularly since Eonwë has long been his friend and was the first of all the Maiar to follow him.

Ulmo

Often their realms and purposes align and though it is good that they align in such matters Manwë finds an impartial and open ear with his friend and he comes to love him as a brother though not as dearly as his own brother.

Fëanor

Initially his love for the elf was simply because he reminded him of his beloved brother yet in time Manwë came to love and admirer him for his own mind and brilliance; yet his heart was deeply wounded when yet again he was unable to help or stop someone from following a path that would lead to their own ruin.


	3. Manwë musing on Melkor and Varda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief mention of Angbang (Melkor/Mairon) in this chapter.

It was odd sometimes, the duality of it all, he was caught between him and her. His brother and his wife yet neither asked him to choose. Yet he always felt so unbalanced with them both near because it was then he was caught between light and dark. She was his light, a guidance through the world a shining brilliance that lead him to follow the right paths. He was the shadows that beckoned so sweetly. 

When they, all three, were together he could feel their spirits around him hers always where she could reach for him and he for her, but he was always at his back both a threat and a promise. It was then that he was almost glad that his brother had found a flame to light his way the same way his starlight lit his own but really he felt even more adrift without him there and that was something he buried deep… as deeply as he’d buried the reason his wingtips were always, _always_ , blood red.


	4. Melkor and Manwë reunite

Melkor finding Manwe dying. Why you ask? Because angst, it’s what I do.

* * *

He finally understood why the Children would beg for mercy. Lying there with his finely crafted armor puncturing his chest where the slightest shift on his part would shred his lungs he finally understood, and yet there was no one to grant him mercy and a swift end for all others who would grant him such were either fighting or dying elsewhere. The sound of an armored boot on the ground caused him to jerk slightly sending a searing wave of pain through his body and his eyes flickered open.

Recognizing the black armor of the person nearby he smiled a bit coughing. Spitting out a mouthful of liquid he raised his voice as much as he could. “Melkor, brother…”

Because he was watching him Manwe noticed his brother jerk slightly before he turned. The shock he read from his brother would normally have amused him but this time all he wanted was to feel him close once more.

“Manwe…” Melkor said lowly walking closer. Manwe smiled slightly and raised his hand, reaching for him. Melkor knelt next to him and took it holding it tightly as if he was going to keep Manwe alive all on his own.

“Brother…. I missed you.” Manwe panted softly, losing the battle against the instinctive urge his body had to curl up.

He kept clinging to Melkor’s hand though and wished that things weren’t like this for their reunion. He started coughing again and felt something wet and sticky cover his lips as he did so. Alarm flickered across Melkor’s face and he carefully lifted him into his arms allowing Manwe to hide his face against his shoulder.

“She is gone… Varda.” Manwe added tiredly shaking now and his fingers were curled loosely around his brother’s hand. “I’m not-”

“Shut it. You’re not going anywhere, you hear me? You are going to stay right here and we are going to destroy whoever did this to you.” Melkor replied sharply.

Manwe sighed softly a smile curving his lips despite the pain he felt. “Okay… just… did you…. miss me?”

Something fell on his cheek and ran down it. After a moment and another drop he realized that Melkor was crying. “Idiotic birdbrain, who would miss you?”

“Yeah….” he sighed softly, turning his head a little he murmured against Melkor’s shoulder, “Mel? Missed you…”


	5. Ulmo and Manwë being bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set right after Melkor was condemned to the Void.

Manwe lie curled up curled around his pillow his shoulders shaking slightly. Anguish seemed to pour off of him as he lie there though outside it surprisingly wasn’t raining. Anger washed through him seeing it, anger at the other Valar for pushing him so much, anger at Melkor for betraying him so cruelly, and most importantly anger at everyone for missing seeing how deeply wounded Manwe was and how he was only just keeping himself from falling apart sometimes.

Carefully he climbed on the bed behind Manwe, sparing a moment to be glad that his friend had willed his wings away because it was so much easier to hug him if the wings weren’t present, and wrapped his arms around him pulling him close and holding him tightly. After tensing Manwe relaxed letting go of the pillow and turning to cling to him.

“It’s okay brother. I have you. It’s okay.” He murmured softly, pressing his brother’s head to his shoulder and resting his cheek against it. “You did all you could, it’s okay.”

Manwe shook for a few more moments before settling quietly against him, tears still wetting his shirt as his brother cried. He sighed and turned his head to press his lips to Manwe’s temple.

“Shh… you did what you had to, and it’s over now. It’s done now so just let it out, okay…. just cry it all out.” he repeated over and over for a while as his brother slowly calmed.

“Thank you Ulmo.” Manwe spoke softly.


	6. Melkor tries talking to Manwe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based on the idea that Melkor can sort of project himself out of the Void a little. Enough to talk with the Valar and taunt or insult them at least but not much else.

“You seem troubled.” A smoky dark voice murmured, carrying to the one seated on the throne with his head bowed a hand pressed against his forehead.

The one seated waved his other hand as though banishing smoke yet did nothing more. Knowing that the one the voice belonged to was not actually there he didn’t even bother to look up. Locks of white hair fell to conceal his face though it did little to mask the anguish of his posture or the sorrow and grief on his face.

“You know what your actions would bring…” He replied, his voice as soft as butterfly wings and carrying to the one who spoke first easily despite the lack of his presence.

“Please… don’t start this. You already know how it ends.” The other requests. That finally seems to get a reaction aside from the grief and sorrow, instead it causes the other to raise his head, sapphire eyes blazing with anger that is kept carefully under control.

“Yes, it will end up like it is right now. You locked away behind the Doors of Night while I am here dealing with the shattered remains of a world you were supposed to help govern.“

“That was not-”

“Shut it.” The other slumped once more, the heat draining away leaving him staring blankly out over the lands. The shadows around him seem to shift for a moment before a sigh is heard.

“I am sorry Manwe. I never intended for this to happen.” Manwe didn’t seem to hear those words or if he did he didn’t react. Finally the voice sighed and the presence it came from faded away. Only then did Manwe bow his head once more, a single tear running down his cheek.

“I know, I am sorry too…. Melkor.”


	7. Manwe mourning lost chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by an idea that cerulian-shark on tumblr shared.

It was done now… Melkor had been sealed on the other side of the doors of night and now everyone was safe. That did not explain why he wanted to fall to his knees, to curl in on himself, his wings cocooned tightly around himself as he tried to accept the cruelty of their actions. What Melkor had done was wrong and there was no way around that… yet was their decision to cast him out into the Void any better?

As soon as he could do so without rousing any concern from the other ainur Manwe went and hid in his room. The bed had been a gift of appreciation and to make the room seem more like the rooms the Children used and typically was unused yet today Manwe curled up on it wrapping his arms around a pillow, then his wings folded around himself and finally he pulled the blanket over them so that he was curled up in darkness. Then he pressed his face into the pillow and his shoulders started shaking.

How long he stayed there crying over the sudden loss of any chance to try to reconcile with Melkor he would never know. What he did know was that by the time he felt like he could face everyone else it was dark outside his room, the pillow was soaked, and several of the feathers of his wings were either matted or wet. Still he got up folded his wings against his back, hiding the evidence on them of his tears, washed his face and returned to the others knowing that he had to keep going even if he had lost such a key part of himself, something that the others wouldn’t understand unless they too lost a sibling and that was what he hoped to prevent.


	8. Irmo finds Manwe dying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melkor is already dead at the start of this, he'd taken a hit meant for Manwe in an attempt to save his brother.

The two of them were lying there so close together, one dying and the other already gone, when he finally found them. Racing forwards he dropped to his knees, one hand reaching out to touch them brushing first over one’s blood spattered cheek then touching the other’s pale, too pale, cheek.

“Hey, you made it…”

“Not soon enough.” He replied, gently caressing the cheek of his dead friend.

“It was my fault not yours.” Came the reply, not strong enough, and he flinched looking at him before carefully lifting the body into his arms knowing that soon it would dissipate and return the last remaining energy to where it was needed most. “Melkor made the choice to save me, because I got distracted.”

“So you say, but he is still gone now.”

“I know…. soon I will be with my brother again though.” His butterfly wings fluttered in agitation as he heard the soft exhausted reply.

“No you are not allowed to go. Do you hear me?” He gently set the body down noting that it had started dissipating and wrapped his arms around the other one. “We need you here. If you are gone then what will we do? You’re our leader Manwe.”

Manwe laughed softly, weakly, his eyes slipping half closed. “You will be all right. Tulkas-”

“Tulkas isn’t you. Please, you can recover from this.”

“I don’t think I can Irmo…. not this time.”  Manwe replied after a moment.

Irmo’s wings were fluttering again displaying even more of his agitation as he felt that subtle electric energy that always characterized Manwe fading away.

“Irmo?”

“Yes?”

“….. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize…. just promise me that we will find each other again when I get to the Timeless Halls too.”

“Of course….”

He tried to smile as he hugged him closer, but somehow he felt too hurt to manage the gesture despite knowing that he would see him again. Manwe sighed softly and fell limp in his arms.

“Goodbye… My King.” he whispered slowly, almost unwillingly, lowering his body back to the ground next to where Melkor’s had been.


End file.
